This disclosure relates in general to identifying content to pre-cache in content delivery networks (CDNs). Specifically, user actions are monitored and/or content is categorized in order to predict which content objects will be accessed at specific geographic locations, making such objects suitable for pre-caching.
Users frequently request various content objects and expects that the objects be provided in a timely manner. Various options exist for improving the speed at which the objects can be delivered. For example, objects can be cached at a location near users and/or using high-speed resources. However, employing such techniques for a large set of objects is often prohibitively expensive. It would be desirable to identify a technique for selectively improving access to a subset of content objects in a manner that would continue to meet users' timeliness expectations.